Doom Signal
Doom Signal is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. This features the final appearance of Brax & Ninja Blaze Megazord. This is part two of the three part series finale of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis Madame Odius hosts auditions for a new Galaxy Warriors TV show that will manipulate the minds of its audience worldwide. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Mike Edward - Dane Romero *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Jamie Linehan - Brax (voice) *Jay Simon - Gorrox (voice) *Michael Saccente - Gorrox (Human Form) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Lion Fire, Robo Red Zord, Falcon Zord, Lion Fire Zord, Ninja Ultra (x2) *Ninja Steel Blue – Dragon Zord, Serpent Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow – Nitro Zord, Tortoise Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White – Kodiak Zord, Tiger Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink – Zoom Zord, Panda Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold – Piranha Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Bull Rider Zord Errors *Levi took the central position in the Ninja Steel Megazord and Ninja Ultrazord cockpits ahead of Brody (which is especially strange considering that none of his zords were part of either combination). *Both, the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Ninja Blaze Megazord had three podiums while the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord had four podiums. Normally, even in absence, all six podiums would still be there. Notes *Just like last season, Victor and Monty are kidnapped by the villains, and are forced to do something against their will. *This is the first and only time a Ranger uses a Ninja Power Star in the Ninja Super Steel Blaster other than the Super Ninja Steel Mode Star. *This episode features Dane's return since "Echoes of Evil." *This episode was originally titled "Under Odius' Spell." *At one point, Preston says he got hired for a birthday party in Angel Grove, the setting for the first 6 seasons of Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin Season 1 - In Space) as well as small appearances (Lost Galaxy and Operation Overdrive) and mentions (Dino Thunder) in other seasons. **On top of that, he said he was called by his cousin Zack, the same name of the original Black Ranger. Whether or not it actually is Zack or just a coincidence is unknown. *The plot of this episode is similar to "I Love Lothor" from Ninja Storm. Both had civilians mind controlled by a TV show that was on every channel. *After her performance, Hayley tells Calvin to be truthful and honest about her act from Romeo and Juliet. This is a call back to the episode "Attack of the Galactic Ninjas." See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story)